<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Light Extinguishes by Jessa_Ventress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699208">And the Light Extinguishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress'>Jessa_Ventress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenebris [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo (Star Wars), Dead Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Manipulative Kylo Ren, Palpatine is super dead, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of Tenebris </p><p>Updates every week 💓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenebris [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright! I got caught up in character development. I wanted my readers to understand what was going on in everyone's mind. I love the characters in the sequel trilogy and I feel like the character arcs were meh at best<br/>Thanks Jar Jar Abrams 😒😒😒</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Resistance was down to twenty-four members and their moral had never been lower. Most high ranking members had died on Crait trying to escape the tunnels. Only General Leia, Admiral D'Acy and Lieutenant Connix had survived. They were left with only a handful of pilots and one ship. The Millennium Falcon. </p><p>They had thankfully found a new home on Ajan Kloss. It was a beautiful jungle moon located in the Outer Rim. It had a small base set up by Rebels during the Empire that was barely used. The moon was uncivilized and therefore perfect for staying hidden. The only issue with the base was the intense humidity. It was the bane of Rose's existence since it meant she had to work twice as hard to keep moisture out of electronics. </p><p>Her leg had been broken during the escape from Crait, but other than that and a few scratches she was in good shape. Dr. Kalonia had patched her up as best she could with the small amount of medical equipment on the Falcon, lack of bacta meant that Rose needed a cane to walk until they could get more supplies.</p><p>While General Organa was doing her best to rally more members and find investors willing to help with ships and weapons, Finn, Rose, Kaydal and Paige were mourning the loss of their friends. Not only the death of Jessika, but Rey and Poe's defection to the First Order. If they were blindsided by Rey's fall, Poe's change of heart was still something they couldn't process. </p><p>Finn expected Luke Skywalker to train him immediately, but the Jedi was very quiet and mostly kept to himself. It almost looked as if he was actively avoiding Han and Leia. </p><p>Their defeat on Crait had not only cost nearly all of their members and their moral, but it almost seemed as if hope was lost. </p><p>***</p><p>Poe's arrival on the <i>Finalizer</i> was unexpectedly smooth. As he got out of his X-Wing, he thought it strange to experience the Star Destroyer as a guest as opposed to a hostage. Lieutenant Mitaka was waiting for him in the hanger. </p><p>"Commander Dameron! Follow me and I'll bring you to Kylo Ren. I believe you wish to speak with him. </p><p>Poe obliges and follows the Lieutenant down a series of hallways. BB8 follows closely behind whistling in awe as he admires the inside of the ship. </p><p>"Here we are Commander Dameron, I trust I'll be seeing you again.</p><p>Mitaka leads him to the medical bay and quickly turned around and leaves the room. </p><p>"You wanted to talk Dameron, we can talk here. We're alone apart from Rey and she's... She in a medically induced coma at the moment. </p><p>Poe rushes towards the voice. He pulls the medical curtain aside to reveal a sad looking Kylo Ren looking longingly at a sleeping Rey. </p><p>It was strange to see someone that was painted as a monster looking in such pain. </p><p>"Yeah.. I have questions, about what you told your par.. Han and Leia. I mean, I know we weren't exactly friends, but your supposed death really affected my life and I'd just like to.. understand</p><p>"Yes, I suppose you deserve an explanation. </p><p>He raises his hand towards his chin and narrowes his eyes looking at nothing in particular. </p><p>"Well, grab a seat and ask away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>".. That's a lot, I didn't know your childhood was like that Ben, that's not fair..</p><p>Kylo scowls at his old name but stays calm when he answers<br/>
"Don't call me that. I was named after a dead Jedi Master and I have no desire to keep it</p><p>Poe looks down at the floor<br/>
"Right, sorry. What happened when you left the temple? How did you become the Master of the Knights of Ren?</p><p>He relaxes a bit and caresses Rey's hair before saying anything<br/>
"To become a knight of Ren you have to offer them a good death. My good death was their old Master. I killed Ren and took his place. That's when I became Kylo Ren.<br/>
Snoke was... Pleased at first. But it didn't last long.<br/>
His training methods are demanding. If he's not happy he.. </p><p>Poe looks up at him<br/>
"You were tortured. </p><p>Kylo narrows his eyes and presses his lips together before looking back at Poe<br/>
"I don't want that for Rey. Snoke needs to die. </p><p>The pilot wasn't expecting that answer.<br/>
"How are you going to do that? </p><p>- I have a plan, what worries me is what will happen afterwards. There are certain people that will try to take advantage of the chaos after his death to gain control of the First Order. I can't let that happen. I need help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching up with the Resistance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry dear readers! I'll be posting once a day now! I have 2 fics going on right now and I just need time to finish both </p>
<p>Again comments and Kudos are very appreciated 🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke isn't used to being around so many people anymore. The heavy humidity also adds to his distress. </p>
<p>He spends most of his time meditating in the woods looking down at the base. He's far enough to be alone but close enough to feel members of the Resistance through the Force. </p>
<p>He feels a familiar force signature heading his way. He slowly gets up to face his sister. </p>
<p>"You lied to us Luke.</p>
<p>She seems calm but Luke knows better. She is beyond furious. </p>
<p>"I didn't, I told you I failed him </p>
<p>- You told us he was lost to the dark side. You didn't tell us you pushed him there. How could you? WE TRUSTED YOU WITH OUR SON </p>
<p>She closes the distance between them and gets in his face. </p>
<p>- That's why I left, I was ashamed</p>
<p>- No, you left us to pick up the mess you made in the first place. You're going to help us Luke. You're going to train Finn so he can become a Jedi. </p>
<p>She turns around and starts walking away. Leia pauses for a second and turns her head <br/>"Maybe this time, don't push your student to the dark side.</p>
<p>She marches away leaving her brother distraught.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>Finn, Rose, Paige and Kaydal had become inseparable since that faitful night. Only a standard week had passed since, but it almost felt like a lifetime to them. They had spent the days scavenging what little essentials that were left on the base and tried to build something viable. </p>
<p>They had left with only the clothing on their backs and were starting to feel the sting. </p>
<p>The gang sat around a fire on a cool night in a comfortable silence when Kaydal decides to bring up Poe for the first time since his desertion.</p>
<p>"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all of us feeling sorry for ourselves while Poe and Rey are probably divulging Resistance secrets. We need to accept that they're not coming back and move forward. </p>
<p>His name had been unspoken since he had left, and the three of them shifted uncomfortably at hearing Poe's name. Kaydal, however, was resolute with what she said. </p>
<p>Han and Chewie were hanging around nearby and enjoying the cool night air when Kaydal waves them down. Han shoots them a smile and walks over Chewie following. </p>
<p>Kaydal greets him by saying "Tell me something good. I think we all need it</p>
<p>Han scratches his week old beard <br/>"Well, I have an old buddy of mine that wants to help. He has a lot of contacts and says he can get us ships, weapons and more members in the next couple days. <br/>Leia was planning on making an announcement in the morning so we can get ready</p>
<p>He flashes them a smile.<br/>"As long as there's hope in the Galaxy, the Resistance is alive. </p>
<p>Han looks at Finn after that <br/>"Oh and, Luke wants you to meet him at dawn. I think Leia guilted him into training you. She is much more tactful than I am in that sense. I would've punched him... I'm still tempted to </p>
<p>Finn's face cracks into the first smile he gave in a week. <br/>"So I'm gonna be a Jedi? What's he starting me with? </p>
<p>Han shrugs <br/>"I don't know anything about it, you probably have a better idea than I do</p>
<p>Finn looks back at his group of friends. The air seemed to have lightened a bit. <br/>Their faces seem hopeful </p>
<p>"I'm gonna be a Jedi.. he whispers to himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is all smut if you wanna skip it I'll put the important parts in the notes below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The medical bay was empty save for Kylo and the still unconscious Rey. Droids were caring for her, taking her vitals and making sure she stayed stable. Her wound was almost healed but her body still needed to recover from the trauma. Her left lung had been punctured, and she had lost a lot of blood. Fortunately her heart had been narrowly missed from the blast. </p>
<p>If she hadn't been so close to death he would have destroyed all of the Resistance. Seeing her in such a fragile state had shattered his heart. He didn't even care about facing his uncle at that moment. </p>
<p>Eventually his thoughts quiet down and he falls asleep in chair next to Rey.</p>
<p>He is quickly pulled into a dream</p>
<p>First Order banners surround the vast room Kylo finds himself in. He's sitting comfortably in a large chair adorned with gold filigree. Snoke's throne.</p>
<p>The door he's facing opens quietly. Rey steps in gracefully. Kylo forgets to breathe for a moment. </p>
<p>Her hair is down, flowing down her back and she's wearing nothing but black lace. It's a dress, he thinks, but it doesn't cover much. The neckline plunges down her sternum revealing a bit of cleavage, the lace flows away at her hips and reaches the floor. Four slits in the fabric go up to her hips revealing her long, toned legs. She's slowly making her way towards him, he wishes the room wasn't so big. </p>
<p>When Rey finally reaches the stairs leading up to his throne she stops and gives him a sly smile. She drops to her hands and knees and slowly climbs the stairs on all fours. </p>
<p>This is how Kylo always wanted her.</p>
<p>Beautiful, seductive.. </p>
<p>His and only his</p>
<p>She's still kneeling when she makes her way in front of him<br/>"Supreme Leader… she purrs </p>
<p>He's never felt more powerful</p>
<p>She gently caresses his thighs and makes her way to his groin. He can feel his pants getting tighter. She wastes no time and starts unzipping them.</p>
<p>He is painfully hard when she pulls him out. Rey stares at his cock in awe before licking the pre-cum off his head gently. Before she can go on, Kylo grabs her by the hair and pulls her up to his face so he can kiss her. It's a desperate kiss, teeth clacking together and tongues fighting for dominance. He pulls her back just as suddenly and drags her back down, still clutching her hair. </p>
<p>Rey licks his cock greedily before taking him in her mouth. Kylo grunts loudly encouraging her to move faster. She obliges, choking and sputtering. The base of his cock covered in her drool. His hand is gripping the armrest so hard it feels like it's about to crack. He's so close.. </p>
<p>Still gripping her hair, he uses all of his willpower to pull her away. She lets out a soft sigh signaling her disappointment. But he wants to feel her and taste her... </p>
<p>Kylo stands up slowly, gently bends her over the arm rest and places himself behind her. He slides his large hand on her hip and slips her panties off. His fingers make their way to her warm core. Gods she's so wet. He slides two fingers between her folds and makes his way towards her bud. He finds it and rubs it gently with his index finger. Rey lets out a mewl and bucks her hips towards the arm rest. He doesn't let up. His middle finger makes its way towards her opening. He plunges it inside her delicately making her cry out. </p>
<p>Her cunt is beautiful. Dark pink and dripping with desire. He needs to make her cum. He speeds up his ministrations on her clit and adds a second finger inside her. Pushing them in and out. Her walls tighten around them and she screams out his name. <br/>"Kylo!.. please I need you…</p>
<p>Kylo admires her and takes himself in his hands, stroking hard and fast<br/>"Fuck you're perfect.. </p>
<p>He takes his fingers out but keeps playing with her clit. He rubs his cock against her entrance and slowly pushes inside her. She's so small and he's so big so he tries to take his time. Rey backs up towards him and pushes him in all the way. </p>
<p>He moans loudly, she's so warm and so tight. The knight grabs her by both hips tightly and strokes in and out of her and creating obscene noises. Short high pitch sounds are coming out of her exciting him. His finger makes its way back to her clit and rubs it again. She screams out his name again shortly after and he feels her pussy clenching around him. Rey's cries get louder as Kylo moves faster. His thrusts deepen and he spills himself inside her. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren wakes up suddenly in the medical bay. The first thing he notices is that his pants are sticky, the second thing he notices is Rey looking at him, her face flushed and a large smile plastered on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rey and Kylo share a dream which makes Rey awaken from her coma</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching up with our boy Finn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was peaking on the horizon of the Resistance base flooding the area in orange and pink light. Finn was drinking caf and enjoying the view eager to start his training with Master Luke. </p>
<p>He climbs up to the hill where Luke had set up camp. The Jedi is already up and ready to start.<br/>
"What do you know about the Force, Finn?</p>
<p>He's a little taken aback by the question, he knew he could use it but he didn't understand it.<br/>
"It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and make things float</p>
<p>Luke considers for a moment and raises one eyebrow before responding<br/>
" Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong.<br/>
He waved towards a flat rock near a stream of water<br/>
"Lesson one, sit here, legs crossed.</p>
<p>Finn walked over to the rock and tried to sit as comfortably as he could. Luke crouched down next to him to be level with him before continuing the lesson<br/>
"The Force is not a power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together.</p>
<p>Finn gives him a sideway glance<br/>
"Okay, but what is it </p>
<p>Luke shifted his position and closed his eyes<br/>
"Close your eyes. Breathe. Now, reach out.</p>
<p>Finn repositioned his legs, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took a minute for him to get a good slow rythm with his breathing. Once satisfied, Luke kept on<br/>
"What do you see?</p>
<p>"Life... Death and decay, that feeds new life... Warmth... Cold... Peace... Violence</p>
<p>- And between it all?</p>
<p>There was so much life on this moon, he was a bit overwhelmed but focused on his breathing<br/>
"Balance. And energy. A Force.</p>
<p>- And inside you?</p>
<p>- inside me.. that same Force.</p>
<p>Luke got up and brushes off the dirt and grass off his robes<br/>
"And this is the lesson. That Force does not belong to the Jedi. </p>
<p>Finn opened one eye to spy on Luke </p>
<p>"Meditation is a key part of understanding the Force. Master it and it will be easier to wield it</p>
<p>He walked a little further down and sat down to meditate with his new Padawan.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A small crowd assembled near a clearing in the Resistance Base around midday. Finn spotted Rose and made his way toward her.<br/>
"What's going on? </p>
<p>- Leia's making an announcement, Han mentioned it last night </p>
<p>The General arrived shortly after and headed towards a small stand in front of the crowd. Everyone was silent and waiting. </p>
<p>- Hope is like the sun, if you only believe in it when you can see it, you'll never make it through the night."<br/>
Leia pauses and looks at all the different faces in the crowd with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>-You're all such amazing people and I'm so lucky to know all of you. Things may have seemed hopeless the last few days but you never gave up. You all have a fire inside you that kept the Resistance alive. And that fire has attracted new allies like a moth to a flame. I'm proud to announce that we have new investors that will supply us with new weapons, ships and supplies in the next few days. Word of Luke Skywalker and his Padawan fighting Kylo Ren and his Knights have spread through the galaxy attracting new members from different systems. </p>
<p>The Rebellion is reborn today "</p>
<p>Members of the Resistance looked visibly elated. There was no cheering, only a quiet reverence. A renewed energy had made its way through the crowd. A sense of purpose. They weren't alone. </p>
<p>Finn listened in disbelief. People knew about him? He almost got killed, how could he live up to their expectations</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Knights of Ren were restless. Their master had promised them a slaughter and all they ended up doing was crush a few people under a cavern. They needed a good fight. That Jedi kid would have been a worthy kill if Skywalker wasn't such a formidable opponent. They had them tired and beat and probably would have been able to kill them if Kylo Ren hadn't interrupted. And now he was too busy looking after that girl and making friends with the Resistance pilot to give them another mission. </p>
<p>They had all barricaded themselves in the training room on the <i>Finalizer</i> to try and forget about Crait. Ap'lek was the strongest of the Knights, after Kylo Ren, and made quick work of the others using his vibro-ax. The other Knights relied too much on their brute strength and had become predictable. </p>
<p>The training room doors burst open revealing an angry Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>"You're all terrible at hiding your thoughts. Do NOT question how I handle my missions! Skywalker is MINE TO KILL and you will let me do it on my own terms. </p>
<p>Vicrul knelt first in front of his master and soon the rest followed. Kylo knew they still doubted his devotion to the code of the Knights of Ren but he just rolled his eyes at them. They were too bloodthirsty and simple minded to understand the simplest form of strategy. </p>
<p>"I need all the Sith and Jedi artifact, scrolls, whatever you can find! Bring them to me no matter the cost. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!</p>
<p>They marched out of the training room still annoyed at their master but happy to get back to what they were good at. Killing and pillaging. </p>
<p>Before they leave the room Kylo softly adds<br/>"Do not underestimate the girl, she is powerful in the force and once trained properly she'll be able to kill all of you without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>Once they leave the room Kylo Ren switches on his lightsaber and slices through training equipment. Rey was still weak and needed more time to recuperate, making him angrier at the pathetic band of Rebels. Once his Knights come back with information he'll be able to use the full potential of their bond and get rid of anyone that crosses their path. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After blowing off some steam, he marches off to find Dameron. He has a project for him. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren makes his way to the guest bedroom he set up for him and knocks on the door. It opens revealing a disheveled looking Poe. <br/>"I don't know how you keep track of time on a ship with no sun or schedule. "<br/>He rubs his eyes, visibly annoyed by the artificial lighting in the hallway <br/>"So I'm guessing you want to talk or you changed your mind about me and you're here to execute me. Either way come on in.</p>
<p>Kylo walks in and sits at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>"There's a chrono in here if you're confused about the time. You will get used to the lack of sunlight eventually. </p>
<p>Poe scratches his head and yawns before sitting at the table. "So no execution? I don't think my info about the Resistance is relevant anymore if that's what you're here for. I'm assuming they're not much of a threat at the moment. But they will use Luke as a symbol to try and rally people. </p>
<p>- I assumed as much, I'm not worried about them. Snoke is too concerned about the Resistance while I consider them an irritation at best. </p>
<p>- What about Starkiller?</p>
<p>Kylo shrugs<br/>"That was Hux's project, I personally don't believe that blowing up planets is the way to go. It will only make people rally to the Resistance. Hux is too volatile. He wouldn't last long as a leader before someone stabbed him in the back. </p>
<p>Poe raised his eyebrow at that <br/>"What do you want then? </p>
<p>- To make it simple, I want order. The New Republic was too slow. By the time one problem was fixed, 100 more had popped up. They were too busy arguing amongst themselves to actually make a difference. Slavery was a rising problem, as was starvation, human trafficking... I think we need a more hands on approach. </p>
<p>Poe considers for a moment<br/>"And the stormtrooper program? How is that different from slavery </p>
<p>Kylo's face darkens <br/>"That's also Hux's pet project. The Jedi did the same thing if you remember correctly. Taking children from their families and cutting all forms of attachment. And you know how I feel about the Jedi order. </p>
<p>There's a short silence before Kylo continues<br/>"I don't believe things to be as black and white as Jedi and Sith claim. 'Only Siths deal in absolutes' "<br/>Kylo scoffs<br/>"I use the dark side of the force yes, but that doesn't mean I want to kill everyone. Just the people that get in my way</p>
<p>The pilot is looking at him with interest<br/>"So where do I come in? </p>
<p>Kylo leans in <br/>"I'm taking over the First Order. And you're going to help</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han's mad <br/>A wild Lando appears<br/>Rey gets a gift and catches up with Poe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gorgeous freighter makes its way to Ajan Kloss. Not a scratch or a dent is visible on it, whoever owns it takes great care of it. </p>
<p>The ship lands near the Millennium Falcon with an effortless and graceful technique. Curious onlookers approach the ship. </p>
<p>Han and Chewie hurry towards the ship both looking excited. The ramp finally lowers and a stylish man wearing a bright yellow cape steps out of the ship. As soon as he spots Han and Chewie he laughs loudly in delight.<br/>"You old scoundrel! I guess we're getting the old group back together!</p>
<p>- Lando old friend! Yeah we invited you here just to reminisce about the good old days! </p>
<p>Lando brings Han and Chewie in for a hug <br/>- Where's Princess Leia? </p>
<p>Han laughs <br/>- It's General now. Don't call her Princess or I'll never hear the end of it. </p>
<p>- Alright, alright, let's continue this conversation over whiskey</p>
<p>- it's the middle of the afternoon!</p>
<p>- and I didn't sleep last night, what's your point?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Han and Lando had been playing Sabbac and drinking whiskey together for hours. Chewie had left a while back to actually get some work done around the base. They had been rehashing stories about the Empire and the Wookie had already heard the stories a thousand times over.</p>
<p>Lando was looking intently at his cards when he asks<br/>"So, what exactly happened on Crait? </p>
<p>He knew it would be a sore subject, but his curiosity got the best of him. Han sighs and then lowers his cards. He was still looking down when he started explaining</p>
<p>"I saw Ben. And talked to him... He's hurt. I knew I wasn't a great father but I didn't know I hurt him so deeply... </p>
<p>He shoves his hands in his face and turns quiet. Lando lowers his cards as well and reaches out to Han's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, I know how hard it is to raise a kid. </p>
<p>- I didn't want to send him to Luke's temple. I should have put my foot down. He needed his parents not training…</p>
<p>Lando didn't know how to respond to that. Han takes Lando's hand off his shoulder and stands up <br/>"I think Leia is in the mess hall if you want to talk to her. I need a moment.</p>
<p>Han claps his hand on Lando's shoulder and walks away. </p>
<p>He starts walking around not really paying attention to where he's heading, replaying the confrontation with his son over and over in his mind. Him and Leia had been so shocked and upset about it that they had only been able to hold each other afterwards, which cost them Jessika's life. </p>
<p>Han ends up in a small clearing next to a small stream away from the base. That's when he sees Luke, sitting on a flat rock and looking back at him. </p>
<p>A thousand thoughts flit through the smugglers mind as he looks at Luke. </p>
<p>He walks up to him, looking resolute, and punches him in the face.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rey was restless and had been since waking up a few days ago. Her doctor had insisted she was to have no visitors until her strength had returned. "Last time Commander Ren was here you woke up several days too early with high blood pressure and heart rate! I can't have that while you're convalescing.</p>
<p>Today was the first day she was allowed visitors again. Doctor Rimora was satisfied with her vitals and agreed for her to see Kylo Ren as long as her vitals were kept in check. </p>
<p>She was anxious to see him, they haven't seen eachother since they had shared that dream and hadn't had the chance to talk about it. </p>
<p>When he enters the room, her worries melt away. </p>
<p>He gently leaned in to steal a chaste kiss from her before sitting on the chair next to her. </p>
<p>"I heard you're doing much better, you should be out of here in the next couple of days </p>
<p>Rey sighs <br/>"I'm so BORED, Dr Rimora won't let me do anything. I had to threaten him for him to let me shower on my own</p>
<p>Kylo snickers at the thought, he thinks she's cute when she's angry but he'll never tell her<br/>- I brought you a few things to keep you entertained for the next few days. I won't be able to come tomorrow, I have to visit Snoke. I've been avoiding him for far too long and I don't want to anger him any more than I already have.</p>
<p>Her face pales after hearing the Supreme Leader's name </p>
<p>"Don't worry about me sweetheart, I have a lot of information to keep him happy. It'll be a lot worse if I keep avoiding him though. </p>
<p>She relaxes a little at that and gives him a soft smile. He smiles back and pulls out a datapad from his cloak. <br/>"You have access to most of The First Order's library on here, a lot of it are military documents and schematics, but there's a few history and culture books in there as well. I also have a gift for you. </p>
<p>Her eyes open in shock<br/>"A gift? I've never been gifted anything. You don't have to</p>
<p>- I do! I insist. It'll keep my at ease so, consider this gift for the both of us</p>
<p>Kylo hands her a wooden box. It's whispering to her...<br/>"What is this.. it's communicating I think.. </p>
<p>Rey opens the box, her hands slightly shaking in anticipation. <br/>Two matching lightsabers rest on a velvet shawl inside the box. She picks one up to take a closer look. They're both striped, black and silver with a slightly curved end. A warm feeling spreads from them. They feel right in her hands.</p>
<p>"I found them on Coruscent. I heard their call but I knew they were for you. I ended up using them on Crait, I think they'll be perfect for you. </p>
<p>- I'm not sure what to say, this is.. thank you</p>
<p>She looks up at Kylo, eyes filled with unshed tears, still clutching one of the lightsabers. He gets up and kisses her on the temple<br/>"Get used to receiving gifts, I plan on giving you the galaxy </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rey was still admiring her new lightsabers long after Kylo had left. She was so enthralled by them that she didn't notice her other visitor come in the room.</p>
<p>"Knock-knock </p>
<p>Her head snapped up towards the familiar voice <br/>"Poe...? How.. what are you doing here..? </p>
<p>He rubs his neck and laughs nervously before answering<br/>"I'm not really sure, I overheard an argument between Kylo and his parents and it kinda rubbed me the wrong way. I just.. had a gut feeling you know? Plus I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of </p>
<p>She looks down at her hands when she hears the last part <br/>"Poe.. I<br/>- I know-I know-I know" Poe interrupts and grabs a seat next to her<br/>- You and Kylo huh? I can't compete with a guy that decimated a small army to bring you to safety anyway. <br/>He laughs a deep laugh </p>
<p>She looks at him incredulously <br/>- He did that? </p>
<p>- Yeah, I don't plan on making him angry again</p>
<p>An awkward silence comes between them <br/>Rey puts her lightsaber back in the box and places it on the table next to her before looking back at Poe<br/>"So, are you working for the First Order? Or are you planning to leave? </p>
<p>- Uh, neither, I guess I'm freelancing? You'll get more details soon. We don't want to stress you out while you're still healing </p>
<p>She lets out a frustrated sigh and falls back on her pillow<br/>"I'm tired of people treating me like I'm going to fall apart at any moment. I feel fine now. I just want to do something. I'm so BORED here</p>
<p>Poe looks at her with a devious look on his face<br/>"Well, maybe I can sneak you out tonight. You should see the kitchen here! So much better than the food we had in the Resistance</p>
<p>- I've never had anything but portions and the starchy veg-meat we had there. I tried a piece of fruit at Maz's and I liked it. Do they have fruit here? </p>
<p>Poe's eyes sparkle <br/>"Yeah we're gonna sneak you out tonight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey likes sweets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't really anything that indicated night time on the ship other than the chronos, so Poe was a bit concerned about running into personnel. Kylo Ren had given him an access code to have a bit of freedom on the ship but he didn't know how trusted he was. </p><p> </p><p>There were significantly less people around on the ship and the few guards that made the rounds ignored him. He relaxes a bit at the notion and continues his way towards the medical bay. </p><p>To Poe's surprise, Rey is already waiting for him outside in the hallway. </p><p>"I thought I was gonna have to break you out.</p><p>- I know my way around security locks</p><p>She grins mischievously and heads down the hallway. Poe laughs and follows. It was a relief to laugh, the past few days had been anxiety ridden for him.</p><p>They make their way to the kitchen, most of the lights are off and both the kitchen and dining area are completely empty. The perfect crime.</p><p>All they needed to do was to hop over the counter to reach all the wonderful food.</p><p>Poe hit the lights and revealed all the packaged food ready for the next day. Fruit, pastries, all kinds of meats and vegetables that Rey had never seen. She grabbed a pastry filled with purple ooze.</p><p>"What's this?</p><p>- Jogan fruit tart. Lothal specialty.</p><p>She unceremoniously stuffed it in her face and her eyes widened in delight. </p><p>The next half hour was of Rey asking Poe about all the different foods she could get her hands on.</p><p>- That's meiloorun fruit<br/>      - Blumfruit muffin<br/>    - Blue milk pancakes <br/>  -Puffcake</p><p>She had a thing for sweets.</p><p>None of them could eat another bite. Rey didn't want to go back to the medical bay right away so they made some tea and sat on the kitchen floor. </p><p>"You're the last person I expected to see on a First Order ship, Poe</p><p>- I'm not here for the First Order, I'm starting to understand why Ben became Kylo Ren and I think most of it is because of loneliness. </p><p>- There's more to it I'm sure </p><p>Poe leaned back on the wall and took a sip of his tea.<br/>"I don't like being lied to. And I don't understand Han and Leia. If I had a kid that was this troubled, I'd do everything to make them feel loved. They didn't do that. They told me he had died. It was around my parents died too so we became close. They treated me like their son. It was nice at the time. I thought it was what we both needed, but now I feel terrible. And I want to make it up to him. </p><p>It was odd seeing him speak like that. She always pictured Poe as someone impulsive and optimistic and here he was with his own doubts and regrets. </p><p>A noise coming from the cafeteria distracts them. They both poke their heads out from behind the counter facing the cafeteria. Hux and another officer of sorts are sitting at a table speaking to each other in hushed tones.</p><p>Poe and Rey look at each other and slowly shuffle closer to the two Generals to hear better.</p><p>"…will be easier to get rid of him now that he's brought *friends* from the Resistance. I know most people are afraid of him but we can play that to our advantage..</p><p>The unknown man responds<br/>"He's one of the most powerful force users, and he brought another one. You can't expect us to fight them!</p><p>Hux smiles, a cold smile that doesn't reach his eyes <br/>"It doesn't matter how powerful they are if we make them the enemy. I know he's planning to get rid of Snoke. If we catch anything of their conspiracy it'll be easy to stop them. Of course, we'll wait until Snoke is actually dead and during the confusion leadership will be ripe for picking. </p><p>- In the meantime you plan on making Kylo Ren seem to be unfit for leadership in the hopes that we will be picked over them? </p><p>- I'm already working on it </p><p>Rey had heard enough. She was about to jump over them and force choke them for even suggesting this but Poe held her shoulder <br/>"I know what you're thinking, but Hux has a lot of influence, if you kill him while Kylo is gone you'll be executed. </p><p>She grumbles at that but sat back down.</p><p>- So what do you suggest we do? </p><p>Poe sits down next to her<br/>"We play their stupid game</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo's footsteps echo in the hallways of the <i>Supremacy</i>. His face looks impassive but his walk is rigid and quick. Stormtroopers do their best to get out of the way, they'd heard that he would regular throw them around simply for being in his area. </p><p>He somehow makes it to Snoke's throne room without an altercation. He pauses before entering, readying his mind to face his Master. </p><p>The throne room had always seemed too opulent in Kylo's eyes. It was a stark contrast to the military design of the rest of the First Order Starships. </p><p>"You've been avoiding me , my boy.<br/>Snoke's tone doesn't seem angry but Kylo knows that his master's reactions are often unpredictable.</p><p>The Knight kneels before his master before speaking<br/>"Please forgive me Master. I've been busy gathering intel on the Resistance plans and whereabouts"</p><p>- Yes I heard of your little exploit, what I fail to understand is why you didn't bring the full force of our military to wipe them out, instead you decided to go on your own with your Knights and ALLOWED THEM TO ESCAPE ONCE MORE</p><p>Snoke leans forward on his throne and glares at his apprentice and waits for an answer </p><p>"I heard distressing news about a possible spy for the Resistance in our ranks and acted as swiftly as I could without arousing suspicion. Fortunately I had just been contacted by one of my spies in their ranks about their whereabouts. They were also holding a powerful force user against her will and was severely wounded trying to escape. They were about to evacuate so I did what I had to do. </p><p>The Supreme Leader leans back and seems content with the answer. His face twists into a half smile, stretching his paper thin skin and making his scars more prominent. <br/>" My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength... And a desire for vengeance, you will train this force user and together you will be able to crush our opponents!"</p><p>His eyes narrow in excitement and he raises his fist in anticipated victory.</p><p>Kylo stands to face his Master.<br/>"I truly believe that we can accomplish that, she is untrained, but powerful with the force.</p><p>- I would like to see this power for myself. You will bring her to me once she's healed </p><p>Kylo bows his head in agreement and steps out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe how many hits my fic has received so far 🥺❤️<br/>Thank you so much everyone<br/>I'm working on the end I really want to finish this fic I won't leave you hanging!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn's first Jedi lesson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lando Calrissian was the first of many new Resistance members to arrive. He still had influence in the Galaxy and rebuilt the Resistance from the ground up. Using Luke Skywalker as a symbol to rally more allies. Finn had also gained a lot of popularity which he took in strides. His natural charm and enthusiasm had made him a favorite in many systems. </p>
<p>Even though training with Luke was not what he had expected. </p>
<p>Most of his training was meditating and he wasn't very good at it. He was figeting and his mind was wandering a lot today.</p>
<p>"Focus Finn. Empty your mind and feel the energy around you"</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath again and tries it again. </p>
<p>The image of Rey getting shot in the chest kept replaying over and over again. He hadn't had a chance to think about her or Poe much lately but today that's all he could think of. </p>
<p>After another ten minutes he uncrosses his legs and admits defeat. </p>
<p>"Something is troubling you </p>
<p>Finn sighs</p>
<p>"I just don't understand why we're all sitting around while the First Order is plotting something. With two new members that were in the Resistance no less. It makes sense for Rey, she was very lonely and Kylo Ren prayed on it, but Poe? That came out of nowhere! And no one is talking about it! They were the first people I trusted, Hell I broke Poe out of the Finalizer when we met, why is he ok going back? What happened? I feel like I'm missing something</p>
<p>Luke takes a moment to consider his words. <br/>"The dark side offers you things that can be difficult to resist. Rey was volatile and angry. I've seen that raw strength once before and it scared me when I saw it in her. She had no control over her emotions and it was easy for her to fall. I don't have answers for Poe, Ben and him knew each other when they were younger, but to my knowledge they weren't very close. It doesn't matter anyway. They made their choice.</p>
<p>Luke looks back at his exhausted looking Padawan and decides to give him a break <br/>"We can take the rest of the day off and help people out on the base of you'd like. You have been improving and taking a step back can help.</p>
<p>Finn shoots a smile at his master and rushes down to help his friends while Luke stays behind and contemplates. </p>
<p>He hadn't expected any less than the reaction Han had earlier upon hearing of what had happened on the night the temple burned down. Leia however, he expected a screaming matches, but she hadn't uttered a word to him since asking him to train Finn. The Jedi stayed away from the main camp in seclusion. Something he was used to anyway. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Leia had called a small meeting with the Resistance members that had survived the battle of Crait. Now that they had licked their wounds and begun rebuilding, she thought it was a good time to address what had transpired. </p>
<p>"I'm proud of all of you for staying when things seemed lost. We've now rebuilt and are stronger than ever. Together we can stand up to the First Order. With new members and investors showing up every day we will continue to grow stronger. With that being said, we've lost so many to the Knights of Ren on Crait, let us not forget them. What we have rebuilt, we will rebuild in their honour. </p>
<p>She pauses to look at everyone's face. They have lived through trauma and so much death. They may have lost their delusion of glory but what they do have is fierce determination. </p>
<p>"I want to mention the two members that have left. While Rey was badly wounded and sedated when Kylo Ren took her, it is my understanding that she was planning to defect the night she was wounded. </p>
<p>Some of the members start whispering among each other at the revelation. Finn and Rose look at each other with great sadness. Leia ignores their reactions and continues.</p>
<p>"It seems that Poe also left with the Knights. I have done my best to change around our frequencies and codes to avoid our Intel getting into enemy hands. I don't have an answer why he has betrayed our trust. But I wanted you all to know the truth. </p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence took over the small crowd. </p>
<p>"We will keep moving forward. I've heard rumours of the First Order applying intimidation tactics in the mid rim. There's no time to sulk now. Let's get back to welcoming our new members. </p>
<p>She said the last part with so much confidence that everyone in the meeting room gained back their determination. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Doctor Rimora was visibly frustrated at Rey going directly against his orders, but since she had regained most of her strength and deemed independent enough he grudgingly let her go. </p>
<p>Kylo still hadn't come back from his visit with Snoke which worried her a fair bit, so she decided to hang out with Poe until he came back. When she entered his quarters an excited BB8 greeted her. </p>
<p>"You brought BB8! Oh it's so good to see you!" </p>
<p>- Haha of course! He's my best bud! Where he goes, I go and where I go he goes. </p>
<p>She crouches before BB8 and gives him and affectionate pat on the head while he beeps happily. The smell of fresh caf wafts in the air making Rey feel more at ease. Poe sets two mugs on his table and invites her to sit with him. A comfortable silence sits between them while they enjoy their first sips. Finally Poe starts chatting</p>
<p>"I gotta say, the caf here is so much better than what we had at The Resistance, it was basically just water and brown. </p>
<p>He laughs but Rey detects a note of sadness </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about everything Poe, I wasn't there long enough to have meaningful relationships but I know you were a pilot with The Resistance for years. </p>
<p>Poe signed and looked down at his mug. </p>
<p>"There's a lot I didn't agree with. I worked for the New Republic before that and I don't think going back to that form of government is the right thing to do either. After what happened at Crait, the decision was hard but I couldn't stay anymore. </p>
<p>- I don't even know what happened.. </p>
<p>Poe set his mug back on the table and put his hands together </p>
<p>"You almost died when Jess shot you. Then Kylo Ren came with his Knights. He wasn't interested in destroying the Resistance, he just wanted to get you back. His Knights ended up killing a lot of people though. But.. he called them back once he got you. I feel like, The Resistance acts like Kylo Ren is the definition of evil, but, after what I saw and what I learned, it's a lot more complicated than that. People treat others how they were treated. </p>
<p>He was staring at the wall behind Rey while he said his piece. He shakes his head after and continues </p>
<p>"Ah, I'm sorry I'm rambling, doesn't make sense.</p>
<p>Poe lets out a booming laugh.<br/>Rey just sips her caf mulling over what Poe had just said and they slip back into a comfortable silence. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Kylo was in a bad mood. He was always brooding but today he could kill someone for looking at him the wrong way. He couldn't stop thinking about what Snoke had said. Rey was his and no one else's. He had no right to demand to see her.</p>
<p>The poor troopers that had greeted him in the hanger had been promptly thrown a cross the room. Captain Phasma had kept her distances before approaching him. <br/>"Kylo Ren, General Hux wishes to have a meeting with you as soon as you are -</p>
<p>"Tell him it will have to wait, I have matters to attend to as per the Supreme Leader's orders"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir"</p>
<p>Kylo didn't have time to deal with whatever Hux wanted. He needed to assure Rey's and Poe's safety before anything. And he could only think of one way. </p>
<p>He follows Rey's force signature to Poe's quarters. A pang of jealousy runs through him as he starts banging on the door. He waits for over a minute before he finally hears the door open. </p>
<p>Rey opens the door. His beautiful ray of sunshine was standing there in the doorway. Her eyes sparkle and her face cracks into a smile before she throws herself at him. His jealousy melts away as he catches her lips in a deep kiss. After what seems like a lifetime they hear someone clearing their throat.<br/>"Hate to interrupt.. mind if we talk?"</p>
<p>Poe is peaking his head from behind the door frame looking intensely at the carpet. </p>
<p>Kylo is visibly annoyed at the interruption but agrees to hear him out. The air is heavy once they're all seated at the dining table. Poe is sweating and Rey is tapping the table nervously with her nails. <br/>"Well? What did you want to talk about?" </p>
<p>Poe looks like he's about to talk but closes his mouth. <br/>"Hux is planning a coup" Rey just blurts out "He knows we're planning on killing Snoke, he's actually planning on it. He's already got allies. I think he was talking to General Pryde when we overheard him." <br/>Kylo sighs.<br/>"I wasn't expecting him to have a plan already. This definitely complicates things." <br/>Poe gets up suddenly<br/>"Or! This could make things easier!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo tells Rey the truth about her family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut alert <br/>It starts off where the *** are up until the end if you wanna skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren was still in a bad mood. As soon as there was a semblance of a plan he excuses himself and heads to his quarters. He collapses on his bed and tries to empty his mind. It was an ability that he still struggled greatly with and it was particularly hard to keep up his barriers against Snoke while exercising it. The past few days had been so exhausting. He had trouble thinking.</p>
<p>He hears a knock at the door which makes him groan loudly. What now.</p>
<p>Kylo reluctantly strides to the door and opens it to see Rey standing in the doorway. She looks down at her boots before waving at him.</p>
<p>"Hi" </p>
<p>Kylo blinks a few times</p>
<p>"Hi! Would you like to come in?" </p>
<p>Rey smiles at him and walks in. She makes her way to the kitchen and helps herself to a glass of wine before sitting at the table. Kylo grins at her.<br/>"By all means, make yourself at home"</p>
<p>She raises her glass at him before taking a sip <br/>"Do you remember when we talked during our.. bond session on Crait, you said you wanted to tell me something. I have a feeling I'm going to need this." </p>
<p>Kylo's face darkens a bit before he makes his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of Corellian whiskey. He takes a sip and sits down at the table with Rey. </p>
<p>Kylo raises his glass and swirls the liquid inside it. He sighs and doesn't take his eye off his drink. </p>
<p>"I went to Jakku a few weeks ago, while you were visiting Skywalker. I.. wanted to find more about your past. </p>
<p>He chances a glance over to Rey. She looks stunned but doesn't say anything. </p>
<p>"Plutt knew. He was being... difficult.. but I found out Rey. I know who your family is, I know what happened to them and why you got sent to Jakku. I think.. you know as well but, you're blocking it out." </p>
<p>Rey moves closer to Kylo and takes his hand, cradling in it both her hands. </p>
<p>"Please tell me.. I want.. I need to know.." </p>
<p>Kylo smiles at her and runs his hand through his hair nervously. </p>
<p>"Your grandfather was Sheev Palpatine. My grandfather's master. His power flows through you now." </p>
<p>She has a last name. Kylo gave her everything she's ever wanted. A last name, answers about her family. She kisses his knuckles and smiles at him.</p>
<p>"Where.. where is my family now?" </p>
<p>His eyes told her. They were so expressive. She saw pain and sadness in them. </p>
<p>"They're.. gone..?"</p>
<p>He nods and cradles her face with his free hand. Wiping the lone tear off her cheek with his thumb. </p>
<p>"It's Skywalker. He pushed the Emperor down a shaft before the fall of the Empire. </p>
<p>"What about my parents?" </p>
<p>Rey could tell that Kylo was struggling to keep his composure. </p>
<p>"I had a vision. Of your childhood. It's why I went looking for answers. A powerful force user slaughtered your parents. They had been on the run from him for a long time. They managed to hide you but, he must have found you. I suppose he didn't have it in him to kill a child, so he left you on Jakku." </p>
<p>Rey was staring into space as she recalled her earliest memory. Looking at the sky and seeing a ship flying away.<br/>*NO! Come back!* </p>
<p>"Do you know who it was..?" </p>
<p>Kylo shifted uncomfortably before answering. </p>
<p>"Luke Skywalker" </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"He killed my entire family" Rey spits out. She grabs her half emptied wine glass and throws it on the wall where it shatters. </p>
<p>She jumps out of her seat and starts pacing. Her dark energy swirling around her like a storm.</p>
<p>"He killed my family and he tried killing you! You know what he told me?" </p>
<p>She was furious. Kylo had never seen her like this and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was mesmerizing. </p>
<p>"He told me that you would bring the end of everything he loved. But he did that to ME! I WILL KILL HIM!" </p>
<p>The knight walks over to her and kisses her furiously. He pulls away and looks into her hazel eyes. "We can kill him together" he smiles at her maliciously and she returns a wicked smile. </p>
<p>They channel all of their anger at Luke into their kiss. It's a mess of teeth, tongues and drool and it keeps getting more and more desperate. They start pulling at each other's clothing without stopping. Rey's clothing is just black fabric held together by her belt so Kylo makes quick work of it. His clothing has so many layers that frustrate Rey to no end. She finally manages to get his vest off but before she could continue he picks her up by her waist and sets her down on the kitchen table. </p>
<p>He kisses her again and unclasps her breast band freeing her breasts. Kylo starts kissing and sucking her neck bringing out loud moans from her. Rey slips her hands under his shirt encouraging him to take it off. She opens her legs inviting him closer. <br/>His hands squeeze her waist after he settles between her legs. His erection obvious through his pants. They kiss each other again letting their hands roam on each other's body. </p>
<p>Rey's hands feel so warm on Kylo's body he feels as though he'd catch fire. His breath hitches as Rey's hand starts palming the bulge in his pants. She unzips his pants with her other hand and starts kissing his chest. Kylo steadies himself on the table and curses loudly as she pulls his pants and boxers off and frees his cock. <i>Fuck he's big...</i><br/>She rubs his pre-cum over him before she starts stroking him. </p>
<p>"Gods Rey.. I've .. wanted this for ..so long.." </p>
<p>She picks up the pace and starts stroking him harder, relishing in all the noises he's making. He grabs her hair by her bun and pulls her back forcing her to stop. Kylo pushes her back on the table and starts trailing kissing down her hips.</p>
<p>"My turn now.." he licks his lips and slips her panties off.</p>
<p>"Wait.. what are you..oooh" Kylo drags his tongue from her slit to her clit making her choke on the end of her sentence. She grabs the edge of the table and starts panting as he explores her folds with his tongue. His lips grazing her sensitive bud just enough to tease her. She starts grinding in desperation for release. That's when his tongue flicks her clit and starts circling it. </p>
<p>"You taste so good.. and your pussy is beautiful.." </p>
<p>He starts circling her clit faster and rougher eliciting different noises from Rey. <br/>"Stars! Don't stop I'm... </p>
<p>Her legs buck as her release reaches its peak. She cries out Kylo's name as he continues lapping at her wet core. He gets up and starts kissing her and she tastes herself on his tongue. He gets closer and settles between her legs. He starts teasing her entrance with his cock, getting it wetter at the same time. </p>
<p>Kylo smirks at her <br/>"Tell me how badly you want this.. <br/>Rey shifts her hips to get more friction <br/>"Please <i>please please</i> I want you"<br/>Kylo's smirk gets bigger as he puts his thumb on her lips<br/>"Suck" <br/>He can feel her getting wetter as it starts dripping on his cock<br/>Rey opens her mouth sucks his thumb making obscene noises <br/>"Fuck Rey... I'm gonna ruin you for all other men.."<br/>"Please I need you " she practically sobs. <br/>Kylo grits his teeth and slowly pushes inside her. She's so tight he can't completely fit yet.</p>
<p>He slowly thrusts in and out making Rey pant and moan. She arches her back and follows his rythm trying to take all of him. Kylo finally grabs her hips and slams all the way in making Rey scream out. <br/>"Fuck you take me so well.."<br/>He was thrusting in and out reaching spots that Rey had never known existed. </p>
<p>Rey's toes are curling when Kylo grabs her leg and flings it over his shoulder reaching even deeper spots. All she can do is grab the table as he pounds into her. <br/>"Cum again for me.." <br/>She can barely register him talking to her, her panting grows louder and louder. Kylo licks his thumb and starts playing with that sweet bundle of nerves, making her black out and cry out his name. His thrusts start getting faster and urgent until he finally finishes inside her coating her walls with his cum. </p>
<p>Both sweaty and satisfied, they fall on the floor in each other's arms clutching each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Organa buries her face in her hands. Bespin and Mon Calamari have been taken over by the First Order. The two planets that have been helping them with military weapons and transports. They were still recovering from the substantial loss on Crait and The First Order were now targeting Resistance sympathizers.</p><p> </p><p>Han knew his wife well. Which is why when he saw her sitting on a tree root and looking intensely at nothing he went over to comfort her.<br/>
"What's wrong?<br/>
-We lost our investors, our support… everything. I feel like we're holding on by a thread. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do anymore. The First Order seems to always be two steps ahead of us.<br/>
Han just stands there unsure of what to say<br/>
" Well, I still have contacts on Corellia if you want to risk it</p><p> </p><p>Leia shut her eyes and rested her chin on her hand, seemingly mulling over his words.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of contacts?"</p><p> </p><p>Han rubs the back of his neck as he does when he needs to break some bad news.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, she's an old girlfriend and used to be a part of Crimson Dawn"</p><p> </p><p>Leia scoffs</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, when were things ever easy for us?"</p><p> </p><p>Han let's out a booming laugh and sits next to his wife. "I always loved your optimism your highnessness..</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As much as Kylo Ren and Rey wanted to kill Luke Skywalker, they knew that the first thing they needed to do was to take care of Hux and Snoke first. Poe's plan was actually a stroke of genius. It would take care of both of them at the same time. Rather than killing Snoke first and dealing with the possibility of a coup right after, they would simply bring Hux to Snoke and force him to reveal his plan. Kylo Ren knew his master well enough that Hux would not escape unscathed, and it would create an excellent distraction to kill Snoke.</p><p> </p><p>Rey hated Snoke. She'd been looking forward to this day ever since she learned that he'd been torturing her beloved for all these years. Her visions of Kylo submitting to Snoke still haunted her, she knew there was much more that he was hiding from her. No matter, Snoke would pay dearly. She would make sure his death was slow and painful. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart? Are you ok? You seem lost in your thoughts... </p><p>Kylo brings her close and kisses her temple. She allows herself to melt into his arms for a moment. It'll be over soon. Together they could overpower Snoke. Together they could rule over the Galaxy. </p><p> </p><p>Rey kisses her lover deeply before looking into his eyes. </p><p>"I'll make sure that anyone that ever hurt you will pay dearly for it."</p><p> </p><p>They both smile at each other as their eyes turn yellow. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Darksiders prepare for battle. The plan is already in motion. </p><p> </p><p>Snoke has demanded an audience to meet Kylo's new protégé and Hux insisted on being present to watch over. </p><p> </p><p>As Rey clips her lightsabers on her belt and pulls on her cloak, Kylo summons Poe for a last minute meeting. The force is in turmoil and Kylo knows better than to ignore it. Hux will be accompanying them but that means that the ship will be under Pryde's jurisdiction. Poe would keep a close eye on him. </p><p> </p><p>"I can handle him, I'll make sure he doesn't take control of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>-If something wrong happens... </p><p> </p><p>-Rey, it's me! Nothing will go wrong! </p><p> </p><p>Both Rey and Kylo raise their eyebrows at the comment. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright! I'll comm you if something happens. But I don't want you worrying about me. You focus on your mission, I'll focus on mine" </p><p> </p><p>All three exchange looks. This might be the last time they see eachother. Rather than letting it dampen their determination it straightens it. They walk out of the room with steadfast resolution. </p><p> </p><p>The First Order will be there's soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is a shorter chapter but the next few are gonna be long!<br/>Just need to set up for the next few chapters 🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Throne fight scene<br/>⚔️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snoke's ship was designed to intimidated. The narrow hallways leading to his throne room were narrow and dark, very little light was allowed through the fixtures and windows were non existent. Brutalism seemed to be Snoke's favorite. Everything was in shades of red and black. Rey thought to herself that she would get rid of the red and go for a more gothic aesthetic once it was there's. Kylo caught her thought and laughed to himself at Rey's self esteem. She was correct to think that way. <br/>
Hux was leading the way, with his freshly pressed uniform and his military walk. Kylo and Rey, on the other hand, wore black outfits easy to move in for the upcoming fight. Both follow Hux quietly like shadows. Both Darksiders look at each other and curl their lips in anticipation of what was to come. Hux was too confident to realize their deceit.</p><p> </p><p>The large doors to Snoke's throne room slowly open to let everyone in. They all walk in to face their leader. Not for long thought Rey before she carefully shields her thoughts. The throne room was large. It was probably the only room on this level that had windows all around. The dark inky firmament in the windows did not let any natural light in, but it did make the room look bigger and more ominous. The ceiling had many First Order banners hung around. The rest of the room was empty save for the praetorian guards and the throne set right in the center which had Snoke in it. He looked much smaller and frail face to face than he had in his hologram. This made Rey think that he wasn't as powerful as he showed. </p><p> </p><p>The three advance enough to be better seen by the Supreme Leader before kneeling in front of him. <br/>
"General Hux!" He barks "I see our strategy seems to be working. The Resistance is no longer a threat. We can continue with our plan to take over systems until the galaxy surrenders to us. They have lost hope, and see that resisting us is futile. You have done well." </p><p> </p><p>The General stands up and bows deeply "You are wise Supreme Leader. The plan was simple yet devastating to the enemy." <br/>
Snoke curls his mouth in a twisted smile and his eyes land on Rey. </p><p>"You must be the object of my apprentice's newly found obsession"</p><p>Rey stands up confidently and smiles cruelly at Kylo's master. His time was up. Snoke curls his finger at her "Let me take a closer look" </p><p>He drags her forward with the Force, as she floats in front of him he examines  her. "Yes, I sense great potential within her. I must say, I doubted she could be turned but you've done spectacularly my dear boy." </p><p>Rey senses Kylo's anger through their bond, it flares white hot for a moment but he quickly subdues it. Snoke drops Rey on the ground and lets her struggle to get up on her own. He turns to Hux again "You may leave, I believe I'm done with you now." Hux then bows again and starts to move towards the exit when Kylo side steps to block his path. </p><p>"If I may, Master Snoke, Rey has found disturbing news about Hux's loyalty." </p><p>The General's complexion pales and before he could utter or do anything to defend himself Kylo Force pushes him to the front of Snoke's throne. Rey moves closer to Snoke's side to get out of his way. This was too easy. </p><p>"General Hux! I thought you were better than this." He reaches out to him with the Force and props him up in the air a few feet away from him. Kylo watches the scene with great pleasure. </p><p>"Rey and my spy, Dameron overheard him and Pryde conspiring against you. See for yourself." </p><p>Hux then starts sputtering and weazing trying to let air in his lungs, Snoke's eyes narrows and his face twists in fury "Give me.. EVERYTHING!" </p><p>Horrible screams fill the room as Snoke tears through Hux's mind with no care for his well being. </p><p>Now was the time. </p><p>Rey was closer than they had anticipated in the original plan. Still staring at Hux being held in the air, she moves closer still to Snoke feigning to take a better look at the General being tortured. </p><p>Snoke was too busy looking through Hux's mind to notice that Rey now stood right next to him. Her eyes turn yellow as she remembers all the pain that Kylo had to endure because of this horrible creature. She wants this to hurt. Kylo sends his encouragement through the bond as he prepares himself to fight off the guards. </p><p>Rey's features darken as she ignites one of her sabers and disemboweles  Kylo's old Master. </p><p>Hux falls to the floor with a horrible snapping sound. The poor man fell right on his head snapping his neck and cracking his skull open. Snoke uses his last moments to stare up at Kylo. He tries to force choke him but fails as his life slowly slips away. </p><p> </p><p>They are not quite done yet. </p><p>Praetorian guards encircle them and pull out their weapons. They are an elite group of eight warriors, but they don't stand a chance against the two Darksiders. </p><p>Kylo Ren ignites his cross guard and grins at the closest ones, encouraging them to fight him. He hasn't had a good fight in ages, he needs to savour this. He hears Rey igniting her second lightsaber as she moves closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>The bond is now fully open and they each share all their fighting knowledge. An unstoppable force is then created. A whirl of red streaks fill the throne room as Rey and Kylo start their deadly dance. The guards are well trained and manage to hold their own against the two powerful fighters. Soon Rey slides across the room after being pushed by a guard and she's cornered by three guards. She calmly clips both of her lightsabers together to create her saberstaff. The weapon now feels more comfortable in her hands and she pounces on the guards throwing them off balance. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo managed to kill one of the guards earlier leaving him with four. He smiles internally, Snoke had been so proud of his guards and boasted that not even the mighty Kylo Ren could strike them down. How wrong he was. He impales one of the guards and uses his own weapon against his unit. </p><p>Soon only two are left between him and Rey. </p><p>The guards fight back in desperation. </p><p>Kylo catches Rey's eye and both extend their hands towards their guard. The Force moves seamlessly between them. </p><p>Fighting together has somehow strengthened their connection to the Force. They both crush their opponents heads by barely lifting a finger. </p><p> </p><p>Bodies are strewn everywhere across the room. Rey ignores them and walks straight towards Snoke's corpse. Her features twist in rage as she takes in his lifeless eyes. </p><p>She then spits on him before turning back towards her lover. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've rewritten this chapter like 5 times<br/>I have so many ideas and I have to narrow them down. This was hard lol<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>